Letters and Hearts
by AquamarineX
Summary: Their lives were totally different. One was a celebrity, another was a normal girl with a normal life. Run into one another, and what do you get? Nalu Modern Au. One-shot.


**I just felt a random urge to write. But, alas- writer's block and I have to wait to update my newest Chapts for my other FFTs so... (I'm trying to keep a tight updating schedule here) One-shot, here ya go!**

* * *

Levy was going to _strangle_ Lucy, in approximately 3 seconds... Countdown... 2... 1...

Explode.

" _Just do it Lu-chan!_" Lucy jumped in surprise, momentarily stopping her constant babbling to herself, and her continuous circle pacing. "We've been standing here for _half and hour_ now! I'm _seriously_ going to be late for my _book club_ meeting! So, just _shove the letter in and get it over with, for Mavis's sake!_ " Lucy flinched as her best friend, Levy Mcgarden, grabbed her shoulders and shook her, attempting to get her point through.

Which it did.

"OK-Kayyyy, L-L-Levvvvyyy-Yyy, jussstttt sttttaaww-awpp shak-k-ki-king m-m-m-m-meeee..." Lucy gasped, as her bluenette friend's eyes widened in realization before quitting the motion. "Sorry, Lu..." Levy blushed, as Lucy waved her off. "It's fine... But anyways, do you _really_ think I should? I mean, he's probably _super_ busy all the time, recording his songs and-Oh! D-Do you think he'll reply? Read it? Oh, I'm so nervous- Ahhhhh! What do I _do, Levy?"_ Levy deadpanned and face palmed, as her best friend reached back into her babbling mess mode, once more. "Oh, give me that.." Levy growled, reaching up to grab the tan colored fan letter from Lucy's hands, and throwing it into the mail box, soon after crossing her arms with a satisfied smirk on her face.

" _Levy!_ " Lucy screeched in dismay, rushing over to the blue box to stick her flailing arm inside the slot, in attempt to grab the envelope Levy had just stuck in. "Whaaaat?" The bluenette plastered a mocking surprised look on her face, causing a hiss to escape from Lucy's lips.

"I can _not_ believe you just _did_ that!" Lucy screamed, taking her hand out of the bin to point an accusing finger at her BFF. Levy rolled her eyes. "Oh, psh. Let's all face the truth- you would've been here for another 7 hours if it weren't for me. Your _welcome_." Levy stuck her tongue out, leaning forward a bit in doing so, as Lucy became another spluttering mess. "Wha- Puh- Hah- LEVY!" Lucy shrieked in dismay, as Levy continued to smirk.

"Oh, just _chill_ , Lu. Geez. We can _always_ send another one. Besides. What makes you so _sure_ , the famous celebrity teen idol, _Natsu Dragneel_ , was going reply to your fan letter?" Lucy blushed at that, adverting her gaze from Levy's look. "Look, Lu," Levy's voice became a degree bit softer, as she unfolded her arms to hug Lucy. "I don't mean it like that... Just... He probably gets _tons_ of letters every _day_. He doesn't have time for _all_ of them... Here. How about this? If it makes you feel better, we can write another one- I'll buy the supplies after my club meeting, alright?" Levy looked up at her friend hopefully, her cooes getting more warmer by the second.

Lucy bit her bottom lip with hesitation, before finally nodding. "Fine..." she pouted, as Levy grinned. "Good! K, you wanna come with me to the library or...?" Lucy smiled. "Yeah sur-" she was cut off by a large growl. "Eh." Both girls blinked in confusion, before bursting out in laughter. "Haha, never mind on the offer. Go catch your lunch. Meet me back at Magnolia Park by the tall clock tower, and we can go shopping. Kapeesh?" Levy winked, as Lucy nodded with a smile. "Yep. See ya in a bit then, Levy." "Right back atcha, Lu. Love you." "Byeeee~!"

* * *

Lucy glanced from side to side. "Hmm... Where should I get lunch... um..." Her eyebrows furrowed together, Lucy cocked her head to the side, stopping on the sidewalk and standing off to the side for passing bystanders, as she contemplated. "... Starbucks? Good? Mm... Okay." Shrugging, she started her way again, walking forward only to turn the corner to the left sharp, soon after.

Ah. Here comes a running guy with a baseball cap, a loosely tied flapping-in-the-wind checkered scarf, a T-shirt and casual jeans.

Oh, look. He's about to crash into somebody.

Haha, look. Now their both falling to the ground.

Lucy sure was glad she wasn't the girl who he had collided into.

...

...Oh wait.

Her bad. She _was_ the girl the guy had ran and crashed into.

...Yeah, she never was a pitch perfect, lucky girl.

...Yup. This is _definitely_ what Levy meant yesterday, when she said, "Have you ever had one of those crash and burn days?"

...Damn. She couldn't answer then, but she so totally could give her a definite, "Yes." now.

"Oww..." Lucy's eyes were clenched tight closed, as she waited for the stinging sensation of pain to shoot through her back. It didn't come. She wonder why... Lucy opened her eyes slowly, fluttering them shut again only to pop then open quickly following after. Somehow, she was now on _top_ of the mysterious running guy. How that worked, she wasn't so sure, since _he_ came flying at _her_ , but _whatever._ No complaints here.

"H-Hey... Umm... Are you okay, sir?" Lucy asked awkwardly, pushing herself up from his chest, to sit up on his lower abdomen (she swore, she could feel his rock hard abs... Cue the blush, play the cough.) She was answered with a loud groan, as the boy (he seemed around her age- 17 maybe?) felt around to push his baseball cap further down his face, the shadow which was already covering his eyes growing to cover his nose, "Umm... Something wrong, sir?" Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together in worry, as she cocked her head off to the side in concern.

"H-H... He..."

"Help?" Lucy frowned.

"He-He-H..."

"Oh no! Are you okay? Hurt? Are you hurt?" Lucy's sweat dropped as she continued guessing what he was trying to urge out.

"H-H-He- Heavy."

"...Eh?"

* * *

"Agh. I can't _believe_ you." Lucy blushed as she stormed out of Starbucks, through the open doors which "Natsu" held open (course he probably got the name from Natsu Dragneel... For some reason he didn't want to tell Lucy his _real_ name yet, but whatever.).

"What? I _still_ don't get why your so insistent about your-ahem-'103.6' lbs, when clearly your somewhere in your quadruple digits." A smack on the arm, as both took a two person table outside. "Hey! I'm being truthful here! Can't you _feel_ the honesty, _radiating_ from my beautiful existence?" Natsu put a hand up to his chest dramatically, as Lucy went for an eye roll. "Yeah. Okay. Sureee." She scoffed as Natsu gasped in mock disbelief. "Oh, that hurts, Alice. Your untrust, I mean." "Smooth." "Right?" "... And my name's not 'Alice'." Natsu raised his eyebrows, a flash of amusement dancing in his emerald eyes (after attempting _so_ many times to look at the color of his pupils, Lucy finally realized his shade of eye color was a deep onix black with green.). "Oh? What is it then? Bob?" A sarcastic tone played it's laced way through Natsu fun filled moderate voice.

"Lucy. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy reached down and took a sip of her Starbucks ice cold coffee. A much needed drink to relax and contemplate on what just happened, and her sending a letter to the famous Dragneel star. Natsu grinned. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." His sharp canine teeth were longer than most people, causing him to see less mature and more boyish.

Lucy froze. "Dr-Dragneel?" She spluttered her drink. Was this guy _still_ thinking he had her fooled? Well, that's a stab at Lucy's knowledge. She glared. "Okay, dude. Jokes over. We both know you're not Natsu Dragneel, so let it go. I'm willing to give you a second chance; let's start over- I'm Lucy. What's your name?" The baseball capped boy frowned in confusion, before rubbing the back of his head. "Uhhh... Natsu." Lucy face palmed. " _No!_ You idiot. Your _real name_. What-Do you have amnesia or something?!" Her hands hit the table in frustration as she narrowed her eyes.

Natsu seemed genuinely confused though. "Uh... What's amnesia?" He cocked his head dumbly as he stared up at Lucy with wide innocent eyes. "He's an idiot. I should've known." Lucy sighed, sitting back in her chair in defeat.

"... D-Did I say something wrong, Luce?" Lucy looked up to stare into his concerned furrowed eyes. Which, Lucy did find a rather cute expression on him... Just being honest here, but no feelings (yet...?)... She thinks.

Okay, now she was being ridiculous. She had just met the guy (and she had no intentions on becoming Anna numero dos, from Frozen mind you) and supposingly only here as an apology for colliding into her. Natsu had mentioned feeling guilty and urged to take Lucy to the coffee shop nearby, once he heard her plans (she had told him numerous times it was alright, since it was just around the corner but he insisted).

"Er..." Lucy didn't know what to say. She had already tried several times to fix the main problem- him _not even introducing himself yet_ , but that seemed to fail, and "Natsu" buddy over here looked sincerely puzzled, it left Lucy guilty.

"Um... No nothing, Natsu." She winced, as she brushed him off. Okay, she'd just call him Natsu then. No biggie. They'd probably never meet again, unless they exchanged numbers or something. She'd eventually find out. S'okay. Lucy could wait. She was a patient girl.

"So... Anyways, what were you even running from earlier?" Lucy questioned, arching her eyebrows. Natsu tilted his head, shoved three entire croissants into his mouth, chewed a couple of times and swallowed the whole thing in a matter of two seconds later, before he replied. "Well... My fans." He blushed in shame as he looked away, adverting his gaze from Lucy's. Her brown orbed eyes narrowed to slits. " _What?_ " Okay, now something seemed a little fishy about him... something about Natsu seemed familiar...

His eyes.

His dark emerald eyes were exactly like Natsu Dragneel's the teen celebrity.

No. Fucking. Way.

(And just to let you know; Lucy didn't use the-ahem- "F" word unless something totally blew her shoes off). (... Oh shut up. She grew up with a strict father alright? Cursing wasn't aloud in his strict household y'know...)

Lucy stood with a jolt from the table. " _You're_ _Natsu Dragneel?!_ The boy-magnet hot shot teenage celeb idol, _everyone's_ constantly talking about, and music's _everyone's_ listening to?!" Lucy screeched at the top of her longs, before Natsu clamped his hand over her mouth. " _Sshhhh!_ " Natsu hissed, glancing around fearfully. "Erza- I mean, my _fans_ might be nearby!" Lucy's eyes were wide with shock. She couldn't believe it. She had crashed into the same boy she had always looked up to as her idol.

... Her luck must've been all used up on today then.

"Promise you won't scream at the top of your lungs if I release your mouth? My hand's getting slobbery." Lucy snapped her teeth attempting to bite his hand flesh. "Oi! Yes or no? Duct tape works fine too, just saying." Lucy inhaled deeply before nodding her consent, and Natsu slowly pulled back his hand.

The two stood in silence; Lucy sucking up all the new found shocking information she had just received, as Natsu deciding to go back to stuffing his face with pastries again (no surprise there...).

"S-So, you're Natsu Dragneel then, huh?" Lucy stammered, finally looking Natsu full in the eye as she came back to reality from her thoughts. "Yesh ma'amfff." Natsu just inhaled 15 chocolate chip cookies in record time. "Y-Y-You're a famous person in the world." "Mnuh-hufh." "... And we're friends now?" "Dunno. You wanna be? Because I don't."

Lucy blinked, Natsu now wiping the crumbs on his face off with the back of his hand (Mission accomplished; Defeated and finished absorbing all items edible on the table, completed. Duity fulfilled. Natsu out (not literally)). "W-What?" Lucy gulped down a thick lump in her throat, tears threatening to spill. Did she hear him right? "I don't wanna be your friend anymore, Luce." Natsu said bluntly, now inspecting one end of his scarf for lint.

"A-A-Anymore?" "Yup." Lucy coughed. No way. Her idol was supposed to be the clumsy joking, and cute (she admitted it) teenage boy she had imagined. Not this- Mean and lady ramming idiot. Lucy let out a bitter laugh. "A-All right then..." Lucy grabbed her bag which was slung on her seat, a shadow crossing her face and shielding her teary eyes from her celebr- _old_ celebrity.

"Hey. Where ya going?" Lucy turned around, her back now facing Natsu. She let out a chuckle. "Haha- home, of course." "Ooh, can I come!" She could tell he was grinning now, as she heard the sound of a chair pushing backwards nearby. A vein popped. What the heck? He _just legit_ told her he was too good for her to be her friend! (Okay, maybe he didn't say that to her face, but still!) " _No!_ " Lucy screamed, whirling around to face the confused expressioned baseball capped boy. "We're not friends, remember? Even though, I treated you to all this. Even though I looked up to you for _years_. Even though I-" She was cut off when Natsu placed a finger to her lips to stop her ranting.

"We're not friends? No I just said, _I_ don't wanna be friends. Decide for yourself, Luce. I mean, come _on._ I've gotta ask to be your best friend-maybe your boyfriend-first don't I? You get to choose to date don't you? I didn't wanna be friends- I kinda... Wanna... Er... Be closer to you than that?" Lucy's jaw dropped as she saw a tint blush paint Natsu's tan cheeks in the shadows of his baseball cap.

"W-Wha- Huh?" Lucy's face grew a crimson red. "Um... Do you wanna go on a(nother) date, with me, Luce?" Lucy blinked, as Natsu scratched the back of his head nervously, his other hand dropping to his side, to place on his hip. "B-But you just met me!" Lucy reasoned, gasping after a total of 5 minutes of tensioned silence. Natsu shrugged. "Well... Yeah, but after meeting you for what- an hour and a half now, I like you." He looked up bashfully. "Maybe... We're meant to be?"

Lucy pinched herself. She couldn't believe it. Her favorite singer- mainly _everyone's_ favorite singer in all of Magnol- No. Fiore. Was asking _her_ out on a date... Yeah, she wouldn't have an ounce of luck left over after this.

So, what was her answer?

A smack on the face of course.

"Ow!" Natsu winced. "What was that for?!" He cried, rubbing his stinging cheek, but was quickly shushed by the new found warmth on his chest, as Lucy embraced him. They stayed in silence for a bit, before Lucy finally looked up, as Natsu placed his hands on her lower back to return the hug. "F-For..." Natsu wiped the tears brimming Lucy's lower lashes away. "For, scaring me, _baka_. It's not everyday you run into the top singer celebrity in all of Fiore." Lucy glared up at Natsu. "And you'd better _believe_ you're taking me out on another date." She huffed, as Natsu let out a hearty laugh. "Fine, fine." And Lucy let out a small smile. She had a feeling Levy would bust her socks, at the news of her new boyfriend. But, right now, she just wanted to continue hugging her new warmth in the comfortable silence, and sunshine (completely ignoring the bystanding stares they were getting).

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... You've been my fan for _years,_ huh?" "... Oh shut up."

* * *

 **Sorry, it's a little bit rushed. I'll proof read it in the morning.**

 **Peace out!**


End file.
